Seperate Ways Distant from Heart
by kristiexoxo
Summary: Yet another... Edward and Bella story! This is my 1st FF! So be nice plz! 10 reviews 4 each chappie! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!


{*New Moon*]

It hasn't been very long since Edward and I have been apart. Never did I think that things would end this way but maybe it is for the better. Now that Forks is filled of memories of Edward and I maybe Phoenix is where I belong. Mom would be happy with that. Mom and Phil are doing swell. At least one couple is still sticking strong and going strong.

I told Angela first about considering on moving back to Arizona with my mom and Phil. She was shocked. I didn't have long on this pay phone and mom didn't pay our bill so my cell phone isn't working. I really do need to hear what Jessica thinks I should do. Maybe she is on the internet. 0ooh that reminds me I have to delete Edwards screen name out of my computer.

BellaSwan101: hey Jessica. Are you there?

Jessicasmilesxoxo: I'm here Bella. What's up?

BellaSwan101: nothing really just had some thoughts about Arizona.

Jessicasmilesxoxo: well what exactly do you mean? Are you thinking about moving back?

BellaSwan101: well yeah, but not fully. I love you and Angela, you're my best friends but these memories aren't ever going to leave Forks. Charlie won't ever let this pass him down either.

Jessicasmilesxoxo: No! Bella you just graduated and you can't leave Forks. Trust me Edward will be 17 for many years to come and he will find a new girl to sabatash.

BellaSwan101: ooh gee thanks Jess that helps a lot. But if I go you and Angela could always come see me. Trust me the last person I want to talk to about this is Jacob. He is going to take this as if I plan to travel to a new country. Yikes. What do I do? I really do miss my mother.

Jessicasmilesxoxo: Well of course since I am your best friend and I love you I'm telling you not to go but your old enough to realize what mistakes your making. I really will miss your sense of humor and always smiling self. Mike will really miss the "shiny new toy".

BellaSwan101: I didn't make up my mind yet and I know what it feels like to lose a best friend and a boyfriend…both have happened. But If I leave would you come along?

Jessicasmilesxoxo: Bellz you know I can't leave. My family is here and this is basically my domain. Besides who is going to have dinner with Charlie when your not around at the dinner?

BellaSwan101: Charlie can come to. Even if you all don't live with me can you visit for a week or two?

Jessicasmilesxoxo: of course Bellz. Well I got to go Mike is setting a snail on fire again. eww. love you bye Bella3

BellaSwan101: bye Jess I love you to. Thanks for the advice and talk. Tell Mike I said hi would ya?

Jessicasmilesxoxo: yea. He says hi but talk to me later if you can. Got to go.

_Well…._ Jessica took that rather well. Jacob. Hmmm. I wonder where he could be. I would call him but not having my cell phone really makes things hard. I hope he would come online. As I sit by the computer waiting for Jacob to sign on I think about the good times in Forks, without Edward but with my friends. I really would miss those people who put that smile on my face. "Bleep". Jacob is online. Yey! This is my chance to talk to him.

BellaSwan101: Hey Jacob!

1901: Bella, so good to see your online. I haven't talked to you in a while. How are things?

BellaSwan101: things are...fine. How are things for you?

1901: Things are okay. I miss you so much Bella and those big brown beautiful eyes.

BellaSwan101: haha. Yea. I like my eyes too.

1901: Bella after you and Edward split up I have been thinking.

BellaSwan101: yeaa…what about..? (Pretending like I wanted to know)

1901: well I have had these dreams about me and you maybe being more then friends. Your eyes and your smile are my favorite. I love your personality. I love you Bella Swan!

BellaSwan101: uhmm.. you do?

_I completely froze thinking about what is Jacob saying? He can't love me! We are supposed to be best friends not boyfriend and girlfriend!! What the heck? I can't hurt him. What do I do?_

_1901: _I do with all of my heart. You mean the world to me. Please be my girlfriend and let's give this a try.

BellaSwan101: oh I'm sorry Jacob I'm not sure I feel that same way right now. After Edward I think I am going to take a break and move back to Arizona.

1901: BELLA!!NO!!! YOU CAN'T MOVE PLEASE NOT NOW NOT EVER! DON'T GO!!

_I couldn't let some guy take my thinking away. I had to get off the computer. Packing now would have to be the smartest thing. Angela, Jessica and Mike are just going to have to understand. _

I ran down stairs and told Charlie that I was visiting mom and Phil for a bit. He understood and he always does. I packed a few things and a couple pictures of me and Charlie during my visitation. I left a few because he needed something to remind himself of me as._  
_I used Charlie's phone to call my mom. She was very shocked. She was happy and so was Phil.

I started up my Chevy and threw in my bags. There wasn't that many but there was more then what I came with. "Bye Bellz. Call me when you get to the meeting point with your mother. I love you" Charlie exclaimed.

"Bye dad I will call you and I love you" I re assured him.

"Drive safe" he said as I walked out the door. I felt bad leaving him but once I get to Arizona I could tell him why I had to leave. Hurting him is again the last thing I need. Driving down the interstate made me think of the Cullen's and how Edward clung to my truck. This time I wouldn't have to worry about some vampire coming to kill me.

Half way home to Arizona I had a text from mom. I guess she paid the bill. She told me to keep driving through the night and sleep during the morning. If possible drive all the way to Phoenix. Maybe she was going crazy but now was my time to text Jessica, Mike and Angela.

Dear Angela, Mike and Jessica,

I guess moving came as a bit of a shocker to you guys but I'm moving sooner than I thought. Well I'm actually moving tonight. I am on the interstate texting you guys to tell you that I love you and that you will never be forgotten. I love you all and I hope you come visit.

Love,

Isabella Swan

_Message sent! _

I was petrified to hear what they were going to say. Still driving around mid-night I get a restricted phone call. Nobody calls and blocks they're number. So of course I didn't answer. Who could be calling me half way during the night? I kept driving and my phone kept ringing. I eventually got scared. The last time I decided to answer the phone

"Hello" I said scared

"Bleeeeep" the phone call ended. Maybe It was Charlie and he was telling me that I left something behind. I decided to put my phone on silent and just keep driving.

By the time that I reached Arizona it was morning. Never once did I answer that phone during the night again! It was bright and shiny down here, basically the same way it was a year ago. Mom and Phil were waiting out front of our orange looking house with big smiles.

"Oh Bella! I missed you!" Renee said pulling me into a big hug.

"I missed you to Mom." I whispered as the traitor tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Welcome home, Bella." Phil says.

"Great to be home Phil." I said as I walked past him and into the house.

"Is there anything you want? I can cook pancakes! Or we could go to Benny's!" Renee suggested.

I shook my head. "Right now I just want to sleep." I yawned proving my point.

"Oh! Go! Get some sleep." I nodded and walked to my old room.

When I opened the door I saw something flash across the room and my heart sped up and I gulped. I walked into my room and stood facing the window. I felt something watching me as I moved to close the open window. I heard an intake of breath and turned towards it. Then I was hit in the back of the head and black out.

MY FIRST FANFIC! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! BAD? GOOD? GREAT? HORIBLE? LET ME KNOW!'

~Krissy3~


End file.
